The Mistakes We Make
by SaphireWolf13
Summary: Allison becomes aware of a certain blonde wolf's affections for her. First Erica/Allison fic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mistakes We Make**

**A/N: Hey Teen Wolf fans! Was I the only one who felt the sexual tension between Erica and Allison? I mean she looked like she wanted to rape Allison and Allison didn't seem to mind. Am I just being paranoid? I've been told that I look too much into things but I don't think that's the case this time. Well I just really wanted an Erica/Allison fic and there were none so I hope this opens the flood gates to many more Erica/Allison fics.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hey There Pretty Lady**

"You know she's been staring at you the whole period." The strawberry blonde says while leaning against a locker next to the brunette's.

"Who?" The brunette asked making the blonde roll her eyes.

"Really Allison you're a clever girl but you can be incredibly dense at times. Erica, AKA the girl that seems to be getting _very_ close to Scott, ring a bell? She just stared at you for 45 minutes straight." At that moment Allison felt eyes on her. She turned around to see none other than the subject of her conversation with Lydia staring at her.

"I wonder what she wants." Lydia said breaking Allison out of her stare off with the other girl.

"Trouble." Allison responds while closing her locker and stalking over to Erica. Lydia muttered a 'see you at lunch' that only received a grunt as an answer. As she approached the cocky blonde she saw a smirk on her face that put her on edge.

"What are you trying to do?" Allison growled out. This only made Erica's smirk widen.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Erica asked feigning innocence.

"I thought you were done messing with Lydia. She's not the Kanima so why are you still stalking after her?" The blonde seemed uninterested in the conversation looking down at her perfectly manicured nails.

"She's the only one who knows where Jackie boy may be. Besides," she looks up at Allison still smirking and moving where she can whisper into her ear. "Who says it's her I've been stalking?" With that Erica walked down the halls with her confident swagger leaving an angry and- though she'll never admit it- slightly aroused Allison.

* * *

"You look really hot today." The comment caught Allison completely off guard when Erica sat next to her in chemistry the next day.

"Excuse me?" She asked seeing if she heard right.

"You look hot today. Is this little get up for Scott?" Erica asks gesturing towards her tight shirt and short skirt.

"No I always dress like this." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Actually you usually dress pretty modest but you make sure to cover up the right amount where you can still show off your bangin' body. Now you're dressing, well no offense and believe me I am not complaining, more provocative." Erica looked up with a questioning stare and Allison honestly didn't know what to say.

"Hey blondie how about you get lost." Lydia growled out as she walked up noticing her friend's dilemma. Allison had never been so happy to see her best friend. Erica turned her head and threw a fake smile at Lydia.

"I was just about move so calm your tits. You know if that's not too hard for the mentally unstable." Lydia's mouth fell open. No one dared to talk to her like that, with such defiance. She knew she lost some serious rep when she had her little naked adventures through the forest but that still didn't make her carry herself any less. Erica turned back to the brunette and smiled genuinely. "See you later hot stuff." And with a wink she moved to an open seat next to Isaac. Lydia sat down with a huff.

"Was she bothering you, because I can totally sick some cheer bitches on her ass?" Lydia asks with actual concern in her eyes. Allison smiles softly.

"No it's fine. Do you want me to kick her ass for what she called you?" Allison says seriously knowing the comment might not have hurt the strawberry blonde but it certainly bothered her.

"Please, I don't give a damn about what Barbie thinks." Never the less Allison grabbed her friend's hand and held it tightly when she felt it tremble. Lydia gulped and screwed her eyes shut all the while feeling Allison staring at her. "Don't let go." Allison almost didn't catch that and even thought she had imagined it until she felt Lydia's hand trembling harder. Pulling said hand into her lap and softly rubbing it she responded,

"I won't."

"Class start lab 9 and record your results." The teacher's monotonous voice drawled. Lydia took a few calming breath's before nodding to Allison to let her hand go. Cautiously the brunette did. They both put on their goggles and started conducting the experiment.

"Vial number 2 has a combustible reaction." Lydia says and Allison scribbles it down on a piece of paper. The strawberry blonde grabs the next test tube but stops mid pour. She feels someone breathing down her neck. It made her feel skittish. Turning her head she saw the man that tried to _eat_ her. Her breakfast threatened to make a reappearance at any minute. She doesn't understand why she kept having hallucinations about the cannibal man. Her counselor explained that traumatic events are often hard to get over then said a bunch of medical terms that Lydia politely ignored. He was walking closer eyes filled with pure evil and threatening. Lydia's breath hitched.

"Lydia?" Allison's voice broke through her fear induced haze. Blinking her eyes they refocused on the test tube in her hand. She cleared her throat and continues to pour.

"Sorry, caught in a daydream." Lydia murmured. Allison stared at her quizzically.

"About what?" Allison tried to ask nonchalantly but the strawberry blonde knew her friend was worried about her mental health.

"God, you're just like everybody else, so intrusive. What are thinking about Lydia? How are you Lydia? Are you about to have a nervous breakdown Lydia? Just how screwed up are you Lydia?" Allison was saying something but Lydia wasn't listening. The man was back but at the front of the class. Slowly he put his finger nails against the chalk board only they weren't finger nails they were more like _claws_. He scratched the board leaving deep carvings. Then he smirked at her and it felt like ice water was going through her veins. She shut her eyes tight praying to whoever was listening that she would just wake up from this. When she opens her eyes there he is right in front of her. Quickly she stands up with a yelp. Everyone's head snaps up at her. Breath uneven and eyes wild the all mighty Lydia Martin was definitely a sight to see.

"Miss Martin, is there something wrong?" The teacher asked apathetically. Lydia frantically nodded her head.

"Stomach ache I'll go to the nurse." She said gathering her things quickly not even waiting for a response.

The click clack of her heels echoed through the empty hallway. Soon after another pair of footsteps were trailing behind her. She twisted around seeing the dreadful man yet again. Adrenaline kicking in Lydia ran and to her dismay, he followed. She took as many twists and turns as she could to lose him. Finally seeing the girl's bathroom she headed for it thinking it'd be a sort of safe haven. Going into the first stall she saw, she locked it and sunk down to the floor rocking back and forth eyes closed. The door open and she could feel tears welling up. There was a knock at the stall door. That was when Lydia let out a sob. Now there was banging and incoherent words being yelled. The stall door gave away and Lydia was screaming at the top of her lungs then strong arms were wrapped around her. She tried to fight them off but was only held tighter. Words were starting to get through to her.

"Lydia! It's me! Lydia!" A voice that sounded harsh started sounding a lot like Allison's. Opening her eyes and looking up that's exactly who she saw. With one arm wrapped around Lydia's shoulders and one holding down the frightened girl's legs to keep from kicking her, Allison looked extremely confused, scared, and terribly concerned.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Lydia whimpered. Allison's eyes widened because she had never seen the girl so vulnerable.

"What happened back there? I called your name but you bolted." The brunette asks shifting the both of them where she could hold the shaken girl.

"I saw-I saw-I saw-I…saw…." Her eyes trailed to a mirror. She couldn't help the vain thoughts that told her she looked like a hot mess with her mascara running down her cheeks and her hair looking as though she just had sex in a bathroom dirtier than the one she was currently sitting in.

"What? What did you see Lydia?" The brunette tried to pry gently. Lydia just looked at her with hollow eyes shook her head and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder. The door was slammed open creaking in protest from being abused so much. The disturbance was only a bewildered looking Scott and Stiles. Usually Lydia would care how she looked in front of people but she thought in that moment this could be an exception.

* * *

As Allison stepped out of the shower she felt thoroughly refreshed. Lydia was coming over in about 15 minutes since her parents were out of town and the brunette hadn't been comfortable with her being alone after the incident in school. Allison was pretty good at not being surprised by many things but the surprise on her bed when she walked into her room completely blind-sided her. She let out a gasp in shock when she saw Erica lying on her bed looking rather comfortable. Shutting her door hastily she spun around and glared at the presumptuous blonde.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed making Erica laugh.

"And I thought you couldn't dress anymore suggestively but here you are proving me wrong. I think I like this look the best." Erica said huskily not even trying to hide the fact that she's hungrily looking Allison up and down. Glare still firmly in place Allison stalked over to the intruding girl trying to pull her off her bed and preferably throwing her out the window. Erica had no intention of doing this so she pulled the brunette to the bed and flipped positions as to be on top of the girl. The air left Allison's lungs and her towel threatened to fall open.

"Get off." Allison manages to ground out after her initial shock was over. She tries to push the girl off with her hands only resulting in having them restrained on either side of her head.

"I don't want to move. This position is really appealing to me." Erica whispered in her ear and Allison cursed her body for shivering involuntarily. Erica started gyrating her hips into the unexpecting brunette below her. A gasp escaped Allison's lips without her permission.

"I don't think you really want me to get off until you _get off_ first." Erica nipped at Allison's ear.

"I swear if you don't I'm going to-" Her sentence was caught in her throat as Erica started sucking on her pulse point.

"You're gonna what? Shoot me with a booby trapped arrow again? I didn't really appreciate that by the way. Something tells me you won't do that though."

"What makes you so sure?" Allison breathed out.

"Well if your hard nipples and heavy scent of arousal have anything to say about it I think I'd be in this bed all weekend." The blonde's attention went to the towel as she contemplated undoing it. Allison took this momentary distraction to flip their spots and pin Erica the same way she had her. This did nothing to falter the wolf's mood.

"Actually it's sexier with you on top any way." She broke her hands free from their imprisonment and planted them on the brunette's hips going under the cotton material of the blue towel slightly and thrusting upward. Allison froze feeling a moan wanting to break free. Erica sat up with the girl securely in her lap mouth near her ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" Allison should have immediately said yes, that she had a boyfriend whom she loved. Loves. However she couldn't find those words through her muddled brain and thoughts.

"Allison, Lydia's here!" Her mom called up effectively snapping Allison out of her daze. She tried to move but was pulled back and met with intense eyes. She looked straight back at Erica, placing her hands on Erica's shoulders to steady herself. The wolf tightened her grip on the girl's waist making Allison look down at her hands.

"Do you want me to stop?" Erica repeated. Allison's eyes flicked back up to hers. She felt the blonde's hands move slowly lower. On its own accord Allison's body started moving up and down in the girl below her lap. Erica's breath paused and her hold tightened. Never breaking eye contact they moved against each other trying to get as much friction as they can. Her breath uneven Allison eyes fluttered shut and a soft moan escaped her lips. The blonde wolf let out a few grunts herself.

"Allison!" This stilled both their movements and their eyes met again.

"Send her up!" Allison called back not looking away from the hypnotizing hazel eyes.

"I suppose I should go. I'll see you soon." With a quick nip to her neck Erica slipped Allison off her lap and was out the window. Allison missed the contact, something else she'll never admit to. She stood up walking to her closet just as her door opened. Lydia sighed and flopped on her friend's bed.

"So, what are we doing?" Lydia asked with boredom in her voice.

"Let's go to a movie." Allison didn't leave any room for discussion as she got dressed, all the while a certain blonde wolf on her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this came out better than I thought. And I think this is my favorite Teen Wolf pairing. Even better than, dare I say, Sterek?...Nah they don't have that much cred yet. So I hope this will inspire people to write more Allison/Erica fanfics and I decided to make this into a chapter story, well if I get positive feedback. With that said R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mistakes We Make**

**A/N: Hello Allison/Erica fans. Because I got so much awesome feedback I decided to make this a chapter story. I think I know where this story is going and it probably won't be longer than 20 chapters which means there will be long chapters. A fellow Allison/Erica shipper brought it to my attention that we need a name for these two. This is what I've come up with:**

**Ericson (courtesy of The Accident-Prone Klutz)**

**Allica (also The Accident-Prone Klutz suggestion)**

**Argeyes (their last names)**

**Regent (their last names)**

**Arica**

**Ellison**

**That's all there is at the moment. So when you review add on which name you like or a name you came up with yourself.**

**Chapter 2: Teenage Anarchy **

As Erica hears Derek's horn beep outside she kissed her mom goodbye and strutted outside ready for school. Seeing as a certain brunette might have had something to do with her enthusiasm, school was the best place for her leering. She absolutely refuses to look from a tree through the brunette's window like some Edward Cullen wannabe. The fact that the girl's family is werewolf hunters only makes the idea even more repugnant.

"You can stop watching Lydia. It's obvious she has no insight on Jackson." Erica rolled her eyes at Derek's greeting.

"Well good morning to you too Derry poo." His response was a death glare through his sun glasses.

"Awww, did someone wake up with one of Allison's arrows in his ass?" He grunted and started up his car.

"Speaking of which, that's who you'll be trailing. Since she's the next generation in witch hunting she'll have valuable info. Scott's too busy humping her leg to realize it but she's trained to kill us. So I want you as close as possible to her." Erica smirked at this.

"Oh that won't be a problem."

* * *

"Are you going to Bruce's party tonight?" Allison asked her friend. They were sitting against a locker in the hallway, Lydia studying to distract her frazzled mind Allison trying to avoid a very persistent Erica.

"Lydia?" Allison turned to look at the strawberry blonde who was concentrating deeply on a math problem. The brunette nudged the girl with her shoulder making the girl blink and look up.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled. Allison's face scrunched up in concern. Lydia noticed this and sighed. She gathered her books and threw them in her bag angrily. Allison hurried up and did the same and followed the raging girl out the library.

"I asked if you were going to Bruce's party tonight." The brunette said as she finally caught up with her friend.

"No I'm not in the mood." Lydia answered impassively. Allison stopped abruptly as Lydia turned a corner down a hallway where her next class isn't.

"Come on it'll get your mind off of things. We can go together." Allison pleaded catching up once again. Lydia scoffed and shook her head.

"So I can be the third wheel with you and Scott? Sorry but I rather sit in my room where I can begin my slow decent into insanity." The brunette having enough of this chasing game grabbed her friend's arm making the girl face her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not crazy before you realize. You. Are. _Not_ crazy?" Lydia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "And we can be each other's date." Allison finished, smiling kindly. Lydia stared at her blankly for a while before narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

"If you want me to be your and Scott's alibi than all you had to do was ask." Allison groaned at her friends irritating behavior and pulled her back when she once again tried to leave.

"No I mean just you and me." Allison clarified. Lydia sighed and was about to reject when Allison interrupted. "You need to relax. After the party we can hang at my house and watch ridiculously cheesy romance comedies while eating very high calorie junk foods that we will work off tomorrow." The brunette added on a pout for good measure. Lydia contemplated this for a moment before nodding her head with a small smile.

"Cool, pick you up at eight?" Allison asked letting the strawberry blonde go.

"Fine. You're buying the snacks." Lydia spun on her heel and started to walk away but stopped. "And Allison?" She asked.

"What's up?"

"Thank you. I don't," she pauses for a moment as if contemplating her next words. "I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you." The words coming out of Lydia's mouth surprised herself. It surprised Allison even more. The brunette smiled knowing this was possibly the first time Lydia said this to anyone.

"Ditto." Allison said smiling brightly at her. Lydia chuckled and continued on her way.

"How touching. The bitch has a heart." Allison turned to see Erica leaning against a locker. She fixed the blonde with a menacing glare.

"Don't call her that." She growled. Erica fixed on her smirk.

"And you're sticking up for Miss Popularity too? Wow, you need to stop before you give me diabetes." Erica responded while taking taunting steps toward Allison. That was it for the brunette to grab Erica's collar and slam her against the locker making everyone look their way. People including Scott. He was walking to see what was going on with his girlfriend and the trouble some new wolf, until he saw Mrs. Argent. He halted and settled for being an onlooker.

"You don't know what she has been through, so as long as I'm around, leave her the hell alone." Erica's smug smirk morphed into a glare. Derek had told her to cool it on the super wolfy strength since the destruction of the library.

"And what are you going to do about it Allison? Your little boy toy isn't going to be around to protect you all the time." Erica snarled back. She tried to push Allison away but was just slammed against the locker harder.

"I will destroy you pup. Do not underestimate what I can do." For a minute something that looked like lust flashed in the blonde's eyes. Allison let go of the girl and walked to her next class passing by her mother's curious gaze.

* * *

Lydia fixed her make-up in the mirror. Her door opened to reveal Allison in skinny jeans, a purple top, and a leather jacket. She glanced at the brunette from the mirror but continued to put on mascara.

"So I heard you almost got into it with Erica. What's that about?" Lydia asked nonchalantly.

"She just said something that irked me." Allison sighed then took a seat on Lydia's bed.

"What did she say?" Lydia asked turning around and raising a perfect eyebrow. Allison looked at her.

"It doesn't matter." Lydia scoffed at that. She put on the finishing touches on her make-up and sat by her friend.

"It does matter if that biotch is messing with my friend." The brunette smiled at her friend.

"No Lydia, I took care of it." Lydia nodded.

"Alright let's get this over with. I don't want to keep Jake Gyllenhaal and Heath Ledger waiting." Allison giggled and followed her friend out.

***Party***

People sway to the rhythm of the music playing although they are more interested in the conversations they're having to dance right now. Allison smiles and chats with a few people from school while Lydia sits with a drink in her hand glaring at anybody who so much as looks at her. The brunette stays where she can keep an eye on her friend sighing each time she runs someone away, even a nice boy who seems genuinely concerned for her. Allison walks over after he gets up and leaves.

"He's nice." Lydia rolls her eyes.

"There's only one thing _nice_ boys want that I don't intend on giving up." Lydia grumbled into her cup.

"It looked like he just wanted to talk." Allison tried to protest. She really wanted her friend to go back to the spirited conceited person she once was.

"Talking can turn into me being the next teen mom." Allison chuckled at that.

"I guess I'll keep you company then." She said then blonde hair and hazel eyes caught her attention. The brunette didn't know Erica would be at the party. She's been trying to avoid interaction with her by all means possible.

"No, go have fun. Don't let me be a downer for you." Lydia sighed, nudging the brunette's shoulder.

"You're not a downer Lydia. I want to hang out with you." She smiled at her friend.

"It's alright. I'll be fine if you leave me for a couple of minutes."

"Of course you will." Allison said playfully receiving a mock glare from her friend.

"I'll have you know that I'm actually looking for somebody." Allison almost choked on her drink because Lydia's tone for once wasn't emotionless. There was actual, excitement.

"And why haven't I heard about him before?"

"Because this is the longest conversation we've had in two weeks." Allison felt a pang of guilt. She had been neglecting her friend lately, she knew that. It made it worst when she didn't have any good excuses.

"Right, sorry about that. Where did you guys meet?"

"The counselor's office. I figured I should give him a chance since we're both screwed up. A match made in heaven." Allison cringed at her friend's self-loathing voice. Allison knew it was only so much could change at a time.

"Lydia…"

"I know, I know. I'm not screwed up, I'm not crazy, and I am perfectly fine. Just because you say it a thousand times doesn't make it true." Lydia got up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are going?" Allison sighed while following her.

"Home. Have fun and good night Allison." The brunette set her drink down.

"I thought you wanted to see that guy." Allison said trying to keep up.

"He'll be at school." Lydia said while weaving through the throng of inebriated teenagers.

"Wait, let me drive you."

"You don't have to babysit me!" A few bystanders looked at the pair.

"I know I don't and I'm not. This is me trying to be a good friend." Allison was confused. She didn't know what she had done wrong. Lately Lydia's moods have been flipping like a light switch.

"If you want to be a good friend then talk to me, don't drag me to a party so you can load me off on somebody." Allison stood there shocked.

"What? Lydia I'm not trying to-"

"Yes you are. Do you know how many times I've tried to talk to you? A lot Allison, but you've been too busy with God knows what. So just do whatever and leave me alone since you didn't have much of a problem with that before." Lydia stomped out the kitchen door. Allison cursed softly before grabbing her jacket and trailing behind her.

"Lydia!" Her call was on deaf ears as her friend kept stalking down the street. She could hear the girl sniffling. It was a chilly night, enough so to allow Allison to see her breath come out in white puffs and to redden her nose and cheeks. She doubted that the girl's sniffling was because it was cold.

"Lydia please."

"Screw off!" There. Allison could hear the tears. She jogged up to her friend moving in front of her to block her path. Lydia's eyes were downcast so the brunette bent slightly to meet them. She saw thin tear streak patterns on Lydia's cheeks.

"Hey, no tears. You are far too pretty to cry." Lydia guffawed and turned her head away from the brunette. "Look I know you're pissed at me but just let me take you home."

"You still don't get it Allison!" Lydia's voice rang out in a hoarse yell. It frightened Allison a bit. She wasn't backing down though. Lydia was the first person to create a bridge of friendship with her. That's something the brunette won't forget.

"What don't I get?" Lydia tried to move out of the brunette's grasp but failed miserably. "Lydia please, I'm your friend-"

"Then act like it! All I want is for someone to hold me. Is that too much to ask for?" Allison saw the heartbreak in Lydia's eyes. She shook her head.

"No." She whispered softly and embraced her friend tightly. Lydia fought it for a minute but Allison's warmth got to her and after the absence of physical contact with another human being for almost a month she melted into the hug.

"Please just take me home." The red head requested softly.

"Of course. Come on." Allison says pulling Lydia toward her car with her arms wound snugly around the red head.

"Wait, I left my jacket in the house." Allison wanted to groan in exhaustion but she bit her tongue instead.

"Alright um, here take the keys go sit in the car and I'll go get your jacket." Lydia nodded with a small smile. Allison quickly jogged back to the house. As she grabbed the jacket someone grabbed her other arm and pulled her to their chest.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" She heard a husky voice in her ear. Jumping slightly she hated herself for sinking into the embrace. She knew the voice well.

"Erica let go." Allison whispered without the malice she was hoping would be in it. The blonde chuckled lowly.

"It doesn't feel like you want me to let go." She was pulling Allison now. Dragging her to the dance floor and leaving the forgotten jacket on a chair.

"W-what are you doing?" To be honest Allison didn't really care. She just hoped it wouldn't stop.

"Don't be scared. We're just dancing." For some odd reason the brunette actually wasn't scared. She didn't feel anything threatening about the blonde as she usually does. It was like she was under a spell.

"Erica I don't think..." Allison trailed off when she felt the wolf's front grind into her back.

"Good don't think. Just go with what you're feeling." _**I shouldn't.**_ Allison thought. But that didn't stop her from grinding back into the blonde. Together they moved to the beat of the music. Allison had never felt more alive. Senses she didn't know she had, were awakening. Scott had never made her feel like-_Scott_. In the heat of the moment and thrum of the music she had forgotten she had a boyfriend. How could she forget that? How the hell could she forget that?

"Stop. Erica stop." Detecting something wrong the blonde did just that. She turned Allison around to see panic clearly written on her face.

"Did I do something wrong?" She questioned truly bewildered. It was just starting to go somewhere. She could hear the brunette's heart pounding rhythmically with the upbeat music.

"No. Actually, yeah. You're just-I mean I can't…..I gotta go." Before Allison can take a step Erica's pulling her to the exit. It takes a while for Allison to realize that she's being tugged to a secluded place. She doesn't think she can stand being alone with the blonde.

"Let go of me." Allison growled yanking her arm free.

"Are you by chance bi-polar?" Erica asked out of the blue. Allison's face is mix between anger and puzzlement.

"Excuse me?" Erica could feel the monster begging to come out. She took a deep breath calming herself and pushing her inner beast down.

"One minute you hate me, the next you're dry humping me," Allison blushed at that statement. "And now you're running away from me like I'm some murderer." Erica didn't mean for her voice to sound so broken. She wanted loud and strong just like it's always been since she was turned. Why isn't it now? What is it about Allison Argent that makes her falter and confidence lower?

"I don't owe you an explanation."

"The hell you don't." Erica could see the annoyance in the brunette just by her stance. Arms crossed, firm scowl, tongue rubbing back and forth on the inside of her cheek, yep the annoyance was practically radiating off the girl. "Alright can we just be honest with each other for a minute? I think you're hot. Beautiful really. And I like you. A lot so yeah." _**Well that was awkward.**_ The blonde thought and turned her head to her shoes. She felt her face go red and shamelessly blames it on the frigid weather. Allison was mulling over what Erica had just said. She wondered why she felt tingles when the blonde called her beautiful. She cleared her throat making the thoughts vanish.

"Since we're being honest I think you're a bitch," the blonde opened her mouth to protest but Allison quickly interrupted. "But I think you are also…..beautiful. I'm sure that underneath your tough exterior you're a sweet girl but I have a boyfriend."

"That didn't stop you before." Erica was now taking steps toward the girl.

"I truly don't know what the hell was going through my head during all that."

"I believe that's called lust sweetheart." Just with those few words Allison's heart was pounding. Erica smirked.

"Fine, I'll admit that I might be a bit attracted to you. I have lust for you but love for Scott. I'm sorry-"Erica tuned out the brunette. A low growl emitted from her throat. She sensed a threat but couldn't be sure.

"Allison be quiet." Allison stopped immediately in surprise.

"I'm trying to be polite about this so if you're going to be-"

"Allison!" The look she shot the brunette explained everything.

"What's wrong?" She said concentrating on trying to listen for any sounds.

"I don't know." She heard a crack to her left and took a defensive stance. "Get behind me." The blonde ordered as her eyes lit to a honey color and sharp claws grew. Allison did as she was told and stood behind her guardian.

"Erica?" The wolf noticed the girl's breath picking up. It only made her that much more motivated. She was **not** going to let anything happen to her girl._** Scott's girl. I won't let anything happen to Scott's girl.**_

"I won't let anything happen to you Allison, okay? I'll protect you." Allison doesn't know why, but she believed the blonde wolf.

A monster with lizard like skin jumped through the trees. Erica let out a howl and surged forward climbing the tree with ease. She tackled the lizard beast heaving both of them to the ground. It couldn't be distinguished whether Erica was winning or not. Just then the wolf's claws sunk into the lizard's skin evoking a screech from it. In a blink of an eye Erica was hurling through the air, smashing into a tree branch, then smacking the ground. The lizard stared at Allison as if contemplating if it should come toward her or not. Allison was prepared to fight. Her mind was on the girl laying 8 feet away from her, motionless. Just when the lizard was about to make his move it perked up as if hearing something then ran. When Allison was sure it wasn't coming back she ran to aid her protector.

"Erica, are you alright?" She heard a pained groan.

"Yeah. I'm healing." Allison cringed at the sound of bones cracking. Erica turned on her back and gazed at the stars. Allison pulled the blonde's head onto her lap. She stroked her golden strands of hair softly making Erica close her eyes in content.

"Thank you." Allison whispered to the blonde. Said blonde opened her eyes to see the concern swimming clearly in brown pools.

"For what?" She whispered back.

"For protecting me."

"Yeah well Scott wouldn't appreciate me letting his girlfriend get mauled by a lizard monster….wow, that's a one of a kind sentence." Erica chuckled. "Plus I just got my ass handed to me. There's no need for an apology."

"I don't know why you pretend like you don't care."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Allison." Erica sighed.

"Allison?" Lydia's voice called.

"Shit. I forgot I was supposed to take Lydia home."

"Whatever. Just go tell her you ran into me and we argued." Allison looked down at the blonde.

"But you're still hurt." She said noticing the cut on the wolf's face that has yet to heal.

"I'll be fine."

"Allison!" Lydia sounded angry now. No doubt she had a scowl on her face.

"Go before she pops a vein." Reluctantly Allison pulled away from the girl instantly missing the warmth. She hears Lydia calling her again so she quickens her pace.

"Where the hell have you been?" Angry wasn't a strong enough word for how Lydia felt.

"Um fight with Erica." Lydia's face scrunched up with confusion.

"What?"

"I got into an argument with Erica." Allison clarified.

"Where is she?" Lydia asked, looking around.

"She went home with Isaac." Lydia scoffed.

"Where's my jacket?" Allison blinked. _**Jacket?**_ The brunette was confused.

"Hmm?" Lydia rolled her eyes. Figures that Allison would put her on the back burner. Again.

"My jacket? You know the one you came back for in the first place?"

"Right. You're jacket." _**Where the hell did I put that damn thing?**_ Allison wracked her brain. She wasn't sure.

"You have no idea where it is do you?" _**The chair!**_

"Yeah of course I do. Come on." Once they were out of the house and driving down the road, Allison thought back to Erica. There was no chance of them getting together but they could be friends. Or so she thought.

* * *

Allison sighed as she threw her keys on her desk. Lydia was still pissed at her so she canceled movie night. She knew she would have to make it up to the girl at her birthday tomorrow. Only one thing could sooth Allison right now. A nice long hot shower. With that in mind Allison grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. She made sure to be silent as to not awake her sleeping parents. Half an hour later Allison is wrapped up in her towel. When she steps out of the shower, Erica is sitting on her spacious counter looking like she's deep in thought.

"If you're going to make showing up uninvited a routine can you at least aware me of your presence?" Allison didn't even sound mad, which is ridiculous because she should be mad. She should be furious.

"Whatever makes you happy sweetheart. If you're going to dress like this every time I come over then I'll visit more often." The brunette ignored the blonde's suggestive tone. The cut on Erica's cheek still hasn't healed.

"Why hasn't that healed yet?" Allison gestured toward the particularly long cut.

"I dunno. Things have been all out of sorts since my seizure." Erica looked out the open window she had effortlessly came through. The brunette should really lock her house up better. The blonde didn't want to go back to how she used to be. She just got into habit of being comfortable in her own skin. The blonde is broken out of her reverie by a soft hand on her knee and something wet on her cheek. "What are you doing?" Erica asked Allison who looked completely engrossed in what she was doing.

"I'm cleaning your cut before it gets infected." Erica could smell the aroma of flowers coming off the girl.

"With super wolf powers I don't think I can get infected." She grimaced as what she assumed was alcohol started to sting.

"Better safe than sorry." Allison's face was only an inch from Erica's where one slight move would meld their lips together. And Erica realized she wanted nothing more than to taste Allison's sweet lips.

She gently pulled the brunette in between her legs and kept her hands firmly on the girl's waist. Allison finally looked into Erica's eyes. She wished she hadn't because it felt like the blonde's eyes had a gravitational pull. Their lips met gradually evolving into a kiss of passion. Erica tugged on the brunette's lip drawing low moan from her. Allison gripped the back of Erica's neck and pulled her roughly back to her mouth and shoving her tongue into the blonde's hot moist cavern. Erica was surprised; she thought she'd be the one to take that bold step. Even though she was thoroughly enjoying this moment her conscious got to her. She knew Allison will regret this. She placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders and pushed her back slowly.

"You don't want this."

"No I do. But I shouldn't." Allison ran a hand through her dark damp locks.

"I'll just go then." A hand caught hers.

"It's late. You should just stay the night."

"Nobody's gonna mess with me. I can defend myself pre-tty well." She made for the door but Allison gripped her hand tighter.

"I want you to stay. I'm asking you to stay. Please Erica. I'll feel safer." How can the blonde say no to that hurt puppy look on the girl's face.

"Where do you want me to sleep?"

"You can sleep with me."

"As tempting as that sounds…" Allison smiled and playfully hit her chest.

"You know what I mean." They make their way to Allison's room completely soundlessly. Nothing's more awkward than having your wolf hunting parents trying to kill a wolf that you're trying to sneak into your room. Erica kicked off her shoes and threw her jacket on the chair in the corner. Allison lifted the covers and slid under them not bothering to change into her normal sleep attire. The blonde raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you really sleeping in that?"

"Do you mind?" Allison asked while scooting closer to the blonde pulling her arm around her waist. Erica gulped.

"Not at all." Allison hummed and snuggled closer to Erica's heat. _**I'm spooning a practically naked girl.**_ Erica thought. Yeah she kind of minded.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now go to a church and pray for some Erica/Allison action in tonight's episode. Here some shout outs to my fellow peers who sensed the sexual tension.**

**CrissyAvocado- Did you know avocadoes were a fruit and not a vegetable? I'm glad you caught the eye sex too. I feel less crazy.**

**kidd- Same here pal. Same here.**

**ToshiroXyou- I agree with you. They do have the potential of being a Faberry relationship. Allison knows damn well she wanted to lick Erica when she had her paralyzed. And how could I not add some bedroom hotness between these two?**

**anon- Thank you so much. I thought I was alone. :')**

**The Accident-Prone Klutz- I think you're rad. I enjoyed your review very much. Feel free to send ideas.**

**I appreciate all the reviews and I usually give shout outs to all my reviewers but I'm feeling lazy so I just gave shout outs to the reviews that caught my attention. Everyone have a good night and R & R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mistakes We Make**

**A/N: Is anyone else really pissed off that there wasn't really another Allison/Erica confrontation? I was in dire need of inspiration. That's kind of why this took so long which is why I'm going to add another romantic interest in this story for Allison so you will have to read and find out. Also this story from now on will be purely smut with an awesome plotline. Yep! You read right I'm bumping the rating of this story up to M which means that there's going to be someone boning in practically every chapter none of which will be heterosexual pairings….maybe I'll throw in some Erica/Derek because that is a hot and heavy couple. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Don't Fall, I Might Not Catch You**

"If you don't move your hand I'll break it." Erica smirked and moved her hand up then gently squeezed the soft skin in her palm awarding her a moan.

"Does that feel good?" The blonde's voice husked in Allison's ear.

"Of course it does. Everyone likes getting a massage." Allison couldn't help smiling when she said this. All the stress that was in her body was steadily bleeding out of her. She appreciated that, even if it was just for a moment.

"Lay on your stomach."

"What?"

"I'm going to give you a back massage. Now lay on your stomach." Allison obeyed and turned to lie on her stomach. She felt Erica move to get off the bed and wondered briefly what she was doing until she felt the bed dip, the distinct sound of the uncapping of a lotion bottle, and Erica straddling her waist. "I need to untie your towel for this." Allison could hear the smirk.

"Go ahead." Erica gently undid the towel afraid that if she moved too fast that she'd scare Allison off. Once she got the barrier out of the way she squirted lotion onto her hands and started rubbing the brunette's shoulders. There was an exceptionally rough knot on Allison's shoulder.

"What the hell do you carry in your bookbag, bricks?" Allison laughed at that.

"I'm a busy girl. Speaking of school, I need to get ready for it in half an hour."

"You'll get there in time." Erica said dismissively.

"How about I drive you?" Allison didn't like the hopeful sound in her voice.

"I don't think so. Scott wouldn't like that very much." A frown formed on Allison's face. Scott didn't control her. Allison was tired of her wolf boyfriend's commanding behavior. It wasn't like she was incapable of taking care of herself.

"So what? I'm allowed to hang out with friends."

"I think we're a little more than friend's sweetheart." Allison liked the sound of that. She shouldn't. She really, really shouldn't. Erica is trouble. There are a million buzzards going off in Allison's head that says so. Hell, there are practically signs all around the blonde that advertised it. So why is Allison so drawn to her?

"We are, aren't we?" Erica was about to respond when she was suddenly on her back. She would have been mad had Allison not been hovering over her naked. You'd have to be a fool to complain about that. Heat ran straight to Erica's center.

"What's you're angle here?" Erica demanded. As wonderful as this dreamlike situation was, Erica had a funny feeling Freddy Krueger would burst in at any second. The worst cock blocker of them all.

"My angle?"

"Obviously you find me attractive. We've made out and have been in many positions with high sexual tension. You like the way I touch you but keep throwing the boyfriend card in my face-"

"I don't mean to."

"But you do Allison." There's this emotion in the young wolf's eye that makes Allison squirm. It's probably the fact that there's actual emotion in Erica's eyes right now. Or maybe it was the fact that she just now realized the state of nudity she's in.

"I'm just as confused as you are. There's just this pull towards you. I can't explain it," Allison desperately hoped that the sincerity of her words was felt. Erica finally lifted her arms and placed them on Allison's hips.

"I'm not confused. I like you Allison. If you don't feel the same way then I suggest we stop this before it goes too far." If Allison were a sane person she would have washed her hands of this, cut off all ties. Alas she isn't sane, not really insane either but she's getting there. And it's because of that not-really-sane-but-not-really-insane-either feeling that makes her shift and lie next to Erica. She curls into the blonde's side enjoying the warm scent.

"I'm sorry." Allison mumbles into the wolf's shoulder.

"Of course you are." Erica sighs. She untangles herself from the naked girl and grabs her things then leaps out of the window without another word.

-X-

"You smell like Erica. Is everything alright?" Was the first thing Scott asked her when she entered the empty classroom.

"I'm fine. Erica was hurt and I let her stay the night." It was almost comical the way Scott's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Are you crazy? She's on a mission to kill your best friend and could've killed you." That's what it all comes down to, Allison's inability to protect herself.

"I can take care of myself Scott." He sighs at that. Something tells Allison that he completely missed the anger in her voice.

"I know you can. That doesn't make me worry less." Scott places his hands on her hips and it feels wrong. It shouldn't. It really, really shouldn't. She loves Scott.

"You know I appreciate that. Scott sometimes you just need to loosen up a little." Allison wounds her arms around his neck and forced a smile but it still felt wrong. He kissed her and it felt wrong. His chapped rough pink lips should be plump moist and red. Her fingers ran through short brown hair but it should be tangled tendrils of blonde hair. His bulky arms tightening around her should be firm toned ones. It's all wrong. All of it. That's what confused her the most. Just last week she was starry eyed and in love. How could a change happen so fast that it went unnoticed by Allison?

-X-

The constant thudding in Lydia's ears was welcoming. At least now it was. It was better than hearing a dead old guy's voice. And a hell of a lot better than making out with a dead old guy then proceeding to have a conversation with said dead old guy. Lydia behaved completely normally. Someone was chatting with her but she doesn't pay much attention. She has a feeling she should be listening to them but she couldn't. She felt like a kid with ADD hopped up on sugar, she couldn't focus on just one thing. Her mind was everywhere. No one could tell because she acted as if nothing had happened pretty well. A flash of the all famous Lydia smile here and there with the usual smugness behind it and no one expected a thing. She was just Queen Bee Lydia Martin doing her typical run through of her kingdom. Everything was balanced, until Allison strode towards her. Somewhere in her warped mind she registered the fact that she would have to work much harder to fool her best friend.

"Hey are you feeling alright?" Allison asked with the utmost concern. Lydia resisted the urge to groan. The brunette had been bitching to her how she's worried that she never smiles anymore and here she is smiling the widest she's ever smiled and Allison thinks there's something wrong. It's very hypocritical of Allison because she doesn't smile much anymore either.

"Never better." Lydia beamed. Allison's eyebrow rose and this time she did groan.

"See I knew something was wrong I could feel it." She sighed. Right then and there Lydia could slap her best friend. You know if she hadn't seen how good of an aim her best friend was with a bow.

"The only wrong thing is you looking _for_ something to be wrong. It's actually quite rude." Lydia replied with her nose scrunched up. Truthfully Lydia found it sort of endearing how much Allison sincerely cared for her. She supposed that deserves at least some kind of reward. Once again her twisted mind developed just the thing to repay Allison. She smirked both inwardly and outwardly.

"So you don't want me to worry about you?" Allison annoyingly asked. Lydia sighed. She was really getting sick of this conversation. Swiftly she grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged her to the abandoned girl's bathroom. "What are you-?" Lydia cut off her friend's sentence with a kiss.

"Shut up and enjoy," Lydia husked out locking the bathroom door. She attacked Allison's lips again. Allison was overwhelmed. Lydia's lips were setting her on fire. Slowly she started to reciprocate the kiss.

Lydia bit her bottom lip gently prompting her to gasp and let Lydia's tongue to snake in. Allison let out a moan that she's never made before. The archer felt herself being pushed backward. As the cold counter met the small of her back Lydia hooked her arms under Allison's legs and hoisted her up on the surface. The strawberry blonde felt wild like there was an animal inside her doing this not her. Not that she's complaining. She won't deny that she's always found her friend attractive. That was one of the main reasons she befriended her. That's what drew Lydia in. She was simply trying to make sure the new pretty girl wouldn't take her spot on top of the food chain. Them becoming best friends wasn't meant to happen. Her _needing_ Allison wasn't met to happen. Allison needed _her_ because she was new and fragile and damn it Lydia picked her, chose her out of everybody else. Allison should feel lucky not the other way around. But it is like that. Lydia _is _lucky to have Allison in her life. To have someone who gives you unconditional love, that's lucky. That thought in her mind made Lydia move softer and gentler unlike how she was before. This drastic change finally snapped Allison out of it.

"What-are we doing?" Allison panted delicately disconnecting their lips. Lydia likes the sight of her flustered friend. Instead of answering the question she grabbed the hem of her shirt slowly and enticingly took it off. Allison watched in awe as Lydia brought her hands to her bra clasp and undid it letting the article of clothing fall to the floor. The brunette was frozen, unsure of what to do. Allison was confused, confused being a major understatement. She's never been attracted to girls yet her she is with her second encounter with another girl. To make matters worse Scott, the boy who is her boyfriend and a loving one at that, is the furthest thing from her mind as she looks at Lydia's dusky nipples. Cold hands grab hers and settle them on a warm full chest. Allison groaned at the feeling.

"Ali." Lydia moaned her ear making her shudder.

"Yeah Lyd?" How she managed to say even that, she doesn't know.

"I want you to suck on my nipples. Please." Heat shot straight to Allison's center because come on, she just made Queen Bee Lydia Martin admit she wants her. That's a once in a life time opportunity. But like a crazy ass jealous ex, doubt crept up on her.

"Lydia believe me when I say I love you to death but I can't do this. I'm sorry." Allison pushed Lydia back carefully and hopped down from the sink.

"So you can't fuck your best friend but you can fuck some blonde bimbo?" Lydia crossed her arms over her chest not caring how ridiculous it might look considering her state of undress. She isn't stupid. It wasn't hard to notice the heated looks between her friend and _Erica_. You'd have to be Scott not to notice.

"What?" Allison asked dangerously low. Lydia noticed and for a minute thought about dropping the subject and forgetting this ever happened but then she had to admit angry Allison was…..arousing.

"You heard me. Am I too good for you now that you have a white trash girlfriend?" Lydia smirked. She was gonna get the reaction she wanted. Allison for some inexplicable reason wanted to strangle Lydia for what she was saying about Erica. She's not really sure why. Erica had called Lydia much worse and she hadn't gotten _this_ mad before. She stalked over the popular girl and slammed her into the bathroom wall binding her wrists with her hands.

"Is this what you wanted so badly?" Allison emphasized her point by pushing her knee to Lydia's center making said girl gasp. "Oooh, someone likes it rough," she chuckled. All Lydia could manage was a whimper.

"Allison."

"Oh what, no smart ass comments? You know those insults really hurt my feelings Lyd. Are you sorry?" Lydia nodded frantically. Allison had no idea why she was saying or doing these things. It's like some domineering split persona was taking over right now. Although she needed to stop, she didn't _want_ to stop. There were beads of sweat rolling down Lydia's neck and it was just too tempting to pass up. She dragged her tongue up the quivering girl's neck and behind her ear where she started to nibble her earlobe. Lydia was a mess of whimpers and moans. All she could keep thinking was how amazing this idea was.

"Allison I need-uh!" her high pitched moan made the brunette smile.

"What was that love? You need what?" She smirked when she saw the terror in Lydia's eyes. The strawberry blonde would have to beg. Lydia gave this serious consideration. She complied after a minute that if all she had to do was beg to get the goddess in front of her to screw her then damn it she would beg her hardest. So she swallowed her pride and bucked up into Allison.

"Ali, baby please fuck me. Look at me I'm so wet and ready for you." Allison had to moan at that. Lydia knew what to say that was for sure.

"You're wet for me huh? Let's see just how true that is." Lydia was very glad she decided on a skirt instead of skinny jeans today. Allison used one hand to trail Lydia's thigh and slipped it into her panties using the other hand to keep Lydia pinned to the wall.

"Mmm, see I'm dripping for you. Fuck me into this wall. Please do something." Allison was surprised just how wet Lydia was. Fluids were close to spilling down Lydia's thigh. Wanting to see just how far she can push her friend Allison traced over Lydia's slit making the girl slam her eyes shut.

"You know I always knew you had a little crush on me." Lydia opened her eyes and met Allison's brown orbs head on. "I mean you're always touching me and I've caught you staring at my ass more than a few times."

"You wanna know why I look at your ass?" Lydia asked with a surge of confidence. Allison smirked and removed her hand from Lydia's center. She dragged her hand up until she reached Lydia's cleavage and circled her finger around one dusky nipple covering it in Lydia's juices. Kissing from the girl's collarbone Allison slowly made her way to the hardened buds. She captured the one with juices between her lips staring up at Lydia making sure not to break eye contact then sucked it gently before giving it a swift nip all the while pinching and twisting the other one. After a minute she let the abused flesh slip from her lips with a pop.

"Why _baby_?" Lydia caught her lip in between her teeth. That was really hot. Allison was playing dirty. She smirked; she can play it that way too.

"Because I always imagined plowing into you with a strap-on." Lydia had a silent victory once she heard Allison moan.

"Just an FYI, our next sleep over we'll be doing that." Allison groaned. She drew closer to the semi naked girl's ear. "And you better be able to use that thing right." She stuck her hand back into the girl's panties this time entering her with one finger.

"Ali harder." Lydia hissed. Allison had never been this turned on. She had complete power over her friend and she loved it.

"You want it bad don't you?" Allison teased.

"No. I want **you** bad." Lydia chuckled inwardly when she saw Allison's shocked face. She felt the hand pinning her to the wall loosen.

"Lydia…" Lydia took this opportunity to grab the brunette's hand and gently guide it to her breast. Allison automatically started flicking her thumb over the hardened nipple earning a guttural groan.

"I want you so bad." Lydia whispered against Allison's lips. She joined her hands behind the brunette's neck. "I know you want to be inside me. Inside my tight, wet, heat. I can feel your heart." She kissed Allison soundly. That was all it took for the brunette to finally enter Lydia with two fingers. Allison attacked Lydia's lips while pumping inside her. Lydia broke the kiss to breathe but Allison didn't mind. She just started sucking on her friends nipples again. "Yeah like that. Please don't stop." The smaller girl moaned. Allison flicked her tongue over the hardened bud. She licked a trail up her friend's collarbone until she got to her pulse point and started sucking. Lydia's mind was dazed with lust.

"Is this why you're so bitchy all the time? You haven't been fucked properly." Allison asked while pushing in sharply making Lydia let out an almost animalistic sound. "Answer me." The archer growled.

"Yes." Lydia breathed out.

"Jackson isn't doing it for you is he?" That struck a chord on Lydia's heartstring. Jackson is an asshole but an asshole she loved dearly.

"Don't talk about him. I just want to think about you. You're the only one who can do this right. Screw Jackson."

"I thought you've already done that." Allison bit back. Lydia glared at her but is very unconvincing through lust hazed eyes.

"Don't act as though you haven't thought about it."

"I could say the same thing about you and Scott now couldn't I?" Allison pumped harder and faster.

"How do you know it wasn't just to get to you?" Allison refused to believe that so instead she bit down on Lydia's pulse point pushing the girl over the edge. Allison slowed her pace so Lydia could ride out her orgasm. Once Lydia went limp against the wall Allison started peppering her face with kisses not removing her fingers from inside the girl. "I meant to ask you." Lydia hesitantly said. The brunette looked up at her friend with caring eyes that had been hidden through their sexual encounter giving Lydia the assurance she needed. "What do I taste like?" She innocently asked making Allison smirk.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Allison said before taking her fingers out of the girl causing Lydia to shudder from the emptiness. Allison placed her fingers to Lydia's mouth and the girl sucked them eagerly.

"Mmm I bet you taste better." She moaned changing their positions and immediately getting on her knees.

"Lydia, you know if you don't want to do this you don't have to right?" Allison asked feeling guilty about the things she said to the smaller girl. Her hand cupped her friend's cheek. Lydia stared up at Allison with smoky eyes while slowly unzipping the girl's pants. She turned her head slightly to kiss the brunette's hand.

"I want to make you feel good." And Lydia really meant that. She wanted Allison to be able to forget her problems, just for a moment because that's what Allison does just when she smiles at her. That's what possessed her to do this in the first place. That's why she's pulling Allison's jeans and panties down and proceeding to engulf her clit with her warm mouth.

"Oh my…" Allison moaned. She looked down at her friend lapping up the juices that was made between her legs.

"You have no idea how many times I've imagined this." Lydia mumbled.

"Tell me then.'' Allison said breathlessly. Lydia kissed the insides of her friend's thighs.

"Let's just say every sleep over we've ever had resulted in me going to the bathroom after you were sleep, turning on the water, and trying not to be too loud as I relieved myself." Lydia smirked at the groan she received at her explanation. As she continued her ministrations and long after she brought Allison to climax after climax, she couldn't help but think that she could get used to this.

-X-

People think Stiles is a bit clueless. Not as clueless as Scott, but still clueless. It's completely understandable to, because after all that's what's expected of a 17 year old boy who can't keep his mind on one subject for more than five minutes. Even still, he does notice the way Erica glares at a smiling, and quite frankly glowing, Allison and Lydia. More so at the later. And if he was being completely honest he did also notice the two best friends were closer than usual. Always whispering in each other's ear, always smiling their biggest at the other, always touching in some way. Now Stiles knows what you're thinking. Either he's a creep stalker or he's very sexually deprived, or maybe a little bit of both. The answer though is that he's just a very observant person thank you very much.

"Do I really need to ask why you're staring at my wolfy buddy or can I just start kicking your ass?" Stiles jumps at the deep voice that was in his ear suddenly. After calming his heart down he sees it was only Isaac with that assaniying grin he seems to wear all the time. Stiles straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Why I have no idea what you mean pooch." Stiles replied in a mock English voice. Isaac let out a chuckle and Stiles silently prided himself in being able to do that.

"That doesn't really matter. Right now." Isaac circled Stiles. "Derek sent me to get you." Now Stiles realizes maybe the reason Isaac laughed wasn't at his joke but more so at the fact that Derek might possibly tear him apart. He gulped.

"Don't you mean fetch?" Stiles replies. Isaac's reply is a roll of the eyes and a punch to the face, and then everything went dark.

-X-

There's a bag or some sort of cloth around his head, is the first conclusion Stiles comes to when he awakens. He realizes that he's sort of…..moving. He figures he must be in a car. When he tries to move his hands he finds that they're bound. He feels around until his hand grabs something that's bulging.

"Get your hand off my dick Stiles." Stiles is horrified when he hears Isaac say that sentence. Immediately he pulls his hand away and makes a mental note to disinfect his hands thoroughly when he gets home.

"Well maybe if you hadn't kidnapped me Ocean Eleven style then maybe I wouldn't have touched your _little_ friend." Isaac grunts and for a moment he thinks he's may be falcon punched until he hears Derek's seemingly permanent gruff voice.

"Maybe if you weren't always such a smart ass then Isaac wouldn't have needed to kidnap you."

"And maybe if you guys weren't trying to constantly get me killed then I wouldn't mind going on a nice stroll around the town!" There was no answer after that. Stiles didn't really expect one.

"Do you really think I'd let you die?" It was Isaac who broke the silence first after a while and Stiles almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound in the otherwise silent car.

"I don't think you really care about my well-being if that's what you mean." Again there was a beat of silence.

"If anyone was trying to hurt you Stiles I'd kill them." Isaac said so softly that Stiles internally complained about everyone not having super wolf hearing. But all in all Stiles heard it. And for the first time in his ADD riddled mind he was at lost for words.

"Is that why Jeff runs the other way every time he sees me?"

-X-

Allison had just gotten back from dropping Lydia off at home. They had a mini make out session in her car that left her even more confused as to where her true feelings lie. Confused on where the lust ends and love began.

"You are so hypocritical it's not even funny." Allison didn't even jump, didn't bat an eyelash, at the voice that suddenly reached her. She knew Erica would be in her room. It wasn't hard to detect the girl's constant glare aimed towards her and Lydia. She was almost positive Erica could smell the sex, confusion, guilt, and Lydia emitting off of her.

"We need to talk." Erica cringed at those words which is completely ridiculous since her and Allison weren't even dating. They were…..well she didn't quite know what they were but they weren't dating, that's for sure.

"I get it Allison; you don't like me like that. You could have told me okay? I'm a big girl, I could have handled it." Erica seethed. She realized that her insecurities were dripping from that sentence. She refused to acknowledge it and dared Allison to.

"That's not it Erica. Look what happened between me and Lydia is confusing and-"

"God there's that damn word again! It's not _confusing_ Allison! You chose Scott over me, you chose Lydia over me. Obviously there's something wrong with me!" Erica shut her eyes tight. She shouldn't be insecure. She's beautiful now, she doesn't have sporadic spasms anymore. No longer is she _that_ girl with the mental problem. How is it that this one person, can make her feel like this again?

"Erica I want you to listen to me carefully. There is nothing wrong with you." Allison's statement provoked a scoff from the wolf.

"You know what I don't know why I came here. I'm just gonna go." Allison quickly strode over to Erica and grabbed her arm. Erica turned to glare into her eyes but found her expression soften at the pure look of adoration on Allison's face.

"Do you not realize how breathtaking you are?" Erica is pretty sure there was enough oxygen in the air at some point but her lungs seem to be oblivious to it judging by their lack of function. The way Allison is staring her; wanting her to believe she's worth something, shakes Erica to her core.

"I should really go." The blonde wolf uncharacteristically whispered. Allison's grip tightened.

"But you don't want to." Allison replied. It wasn't a question. Really it wasn't even a statement. It was more of a command if anything.

"Let go." There was no malice behind Erica's words as there usually was, just defeat and underlying tiredness.

"No." It was a simple answer, one that didn't really surprise Erica.

"Allison, please just let me go." There was a whimper and whine to her voice that had her lucid. Allison's grip could be easily broken (so can the brunette's bones) and they both know if she really wanted to, Erica could effortlessly break free from Allison.

"No Erica." Allison tugged her arm and she knew they were headed towards the bed. Her heart beat didn't quicken like it usually does when she has the brunette in bed with her. She honestly doubts there is even something still beating in her chest. As they lie down side by side, staring intently into the other's eyes, only one identical thought ran through their head. _**What now?**_

-X-

**A/N: This was a bit of a doosey. I didn't really have time to write between school and doctor's appointments because of my bronchitis. But tonight I was determined to finish this chapter so I got my sierra mist cranberry splash and spicy nacho doritos then went to work and this is the outcome. You likey? The only thing that felt awkward was writing that sex scene so I hope you guys appreciated it. Seriously do you know how much porn I had to navigate through to get the theme of what's pleasurable to women since I'm a virgin? A lot. And believe me it wasn't all enjoyable. Anyway enough of my banter just drop a review and tell me whatcha think.**

**-Saphire**


End file.
